


【戬空】天命纠缠

by Leoswift



Category: Journey to the West, 孙悟空 - Fandom, 悟空传 - Fandom, 戬空 - Fandom, 西游记
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leoswift/pseuds/Leoswift
Summary: 中篇连载，电影《悟空传》衍生





	1. Chapter 1

杨戬用了两百年去游历人间。  
天尊说，这是为了让你看遍人世间的生老病死，离合悲欢，让你看破，让你放下，让你脱离肉身，开天眼，变成一个无欲无求的神。  
天尊说，你母亲违天逆命，与凡人交合，是天神的耻辱。你生来就是戴罪之身，是天道慈悲，才将你留下。  
天尊说，我苦心栽培，就是为了让你成为天道的维护者，成为天命的执法者，不要让我失望。

两百年过去了，杨戬返回天界。  
他几乎刚踏进天界，还未去面见天尊，就被半路截下。  
“二郎哥！”身后一道清亮的少女声音传来。  
杨戬还未转过身去，嘴角就已经有了浅浅的弧度。  
等他转身，少女已经扑了上来。杨戬张开手臂接下她，满眼都是宠溺，谁能想到这个有着默默温情的俊美男子会是以冷酷著称的战神杨戬？  
“阿紫，这些年你……”  
“二郎哥你先跟我来！”思念未诉，阿紫打断他，风风火火的拉着他就往一个方向跑。

天机塾，顾名思义，与人间私塾相似，不过是培养为天庭效力的神仙。  
杨戬被阿紫拉着跑，心里已经有了计较。这里能出什么事？无非就是谁和谁打架了。也好处理，把站着的全部撂倒就好。  
踏进天机塾，还没看清惹事的人长什么样子，入目先是一个巨大的像是火山熔浆凝固而成的棒子，裹挟着熊熊烈焰横扫过来。  
“住——手——”阿紫像个救世英雄一样高喊着冲了上去。  
杨戬虽有把握阻止，但宝贝妹妹突然冲上去还是让他心头一紧。急忙上前在她前一刻将巨棒挡下。  
铁拳和棒子相撞，整个天机塾都在微微颤动。  
“阿紫。”杨戬沉声叫她。  
阿紫回过头来冲他俏皮的吐了吐舌头，跑开了。  
巨灵神本以为自己要被这火星缠绕的巨大铁棒压成肉饼了，没想到杨戬会突然出现救他一命，当即顾不上腿软踉踉跄跄地跑过去，“杨戬，你来的真及时！多谢啊，多谢！”说完站在杨戬身前，看着铁棒那一头笑得狗仗人势：“死猴子，你再打我呀？你打我呀？哈哈哈哈哈你完——”  
杨戬额头一跳，这垃圾从哪里冒出来的？救他？自己压根没看到他好么。  
“滚开。”  
巨灵神像是被千钧重的巨锤猛砸了一下，重重地飞了出去。  
没了挡视线的人，杨戬顺着巨棒看过去，终于看清那一头的人是什么模样——一头乱糟糟的红毛，一双大大亮亮的眼睛。衣裳破破烂烂的。  
长的么，倒也不算难看。


	2. Chapter 2

杨戬没有闲到单纯去打量对方的长相，他们正像掰手腕一样相持抗衡着。杨戬很好奇对方的实力，毕竟他已经几百年没有遇到一个像样的对手了。  
高手难免寂寞。  
几秒之后，杨戬失去了耐性。提起一层气来猛然发力，巨大的铁棒被一拳打开，在那人手中迅速缩小变成普通兵器的尺寸。  
“老子的名字叫做孙——”百米外那人的喊声传来，声音和人一齐朝他逼近，“悟——”  
铁棒带着万均之力朝他砸来。  
“空——”  
杨戬一跃而起，再次用麒麟臂和对方的铁棒相扛，这次只是对峙片刻，对方就受不住被他一拳打飞，砸进了地板中。  
垃圾，还带些神经质。这是杨戬此刻心里毫不怜惜的评价。  
忽然一阵压迫的气场传来，杨戬回头，见众多带着面具裹得严严实实的天将簇拥着一个手持蛇杖的高贵女人出现。  
杨戬微微垂头，立在一旁表示恭敬。  
女人冰着脸，眼神扫过乌烟瘴气的现场。  
“天尊~”阿紫跑上前去试图抢先卖个萌来稳住她的怒气。  
“胡闹！”天尊训斥一声。  
“哗啦——”废墟里突然伸出一手来，接着一个人晃悠悠站起来，抖了抖身上的灰尘，竟是毫发无伤，“喂，别以为老子打不过你！我们再——”  
一股磅礴的能量以天尊为中心向四周辐射开来，横扫整个天机塾。  
杨戬神识剧烈的晃动，失去意识前，他脑海中最后的想法是，原来不论自己多么拼命的变强，在天命面前依旧毫无还手之力。

天机塾的监牢里。  
“喂喂喂，我叫你呢！”  
“你叫杨戬来着对吧，姓杨的，来来咱们再打一场！”  
“姓杨的，你知不知道这是哪里？”  
“杨戬！”  
孙悟空用脚挑起一块石头朝杨戬脸上踢去。  
杨戬一挥手打开，不胜其烦的睁开眼，看着他眼里满是嫌恶。  
他醒来之后看了看自己所处的环境，就开始闭目假寐。可这猴子醒来之后就没一刻消停，叽叽喳喳叫得人心里冒火。继“很中二”，“很熊”之后杨戬又在心里给孙悟空打了一个戳：很吵很烦人。  
“死人脸终于有反应了？”孙悟空嬉皮笑脸的，“来来我们打一架，上次大意了，我得扳回来。”  
杨戬闭上眼不为所动。  
“靠！”孙悟空见约架不成，开始用挑衅激怒他，“我听外面的人说，你杨戬是天神偷偷和凡人乱搞生出来的？”  
杨戬额上青筋一跳，咬肌凸起。  
孙悟空见他有了反应，继续刻薄：“你娘是神，你爹是人，那你不就是……呵，杂种咯？”  
杨戬猛然睁开眼睛。  
哦哦哦来了来了！孙悟空兴奋的摆好姿态，却见那人眼中的怒火迅速被轻蔑取代。  
“我起码知道生身出处，不像有的人无父无母，天生的野种。”  
“你！死人脸你有种再说一遍！”孙悟空激动的朝他扑过来，奈何被锁链牵制，挣得哗哗作响。  
“看你的本事也是师出大能，可你不识礼仪不知尊卑，像个长舌妇人议论别人家事，真不知是什么样的师父能教出你这种徒弟。”  
“不许你说我师父！我杀了你！”孙悟空双眼通红，喘着粗气，獠牙都被逼了出来。  
杨戬闭上眼不再理他，心里却似嘲讽似惋惜地轻叹一声，几句话就被激得怒发冲冠，这么幼稚的心智，若没个庇护，怎么可能在天庭呆的下去？


	3. Chapter 3

电影里菩提说孙悟空的力量被压制在人形下了，所以前期会弱化一点【求不打  
————————————————————  
天蓬和阿月这条线，在电影里根本没表现出什么感觉，反而是累赘。  
既然是用电影的设定，我就干脆把天蓬去掉了。  
不然写着太累。  
以上。  
——————————————  
监牢的门打开，天尊大人又在众人前拥后簇下出现。  
天尊眼神扫过孙悟空，落在杨戬身上。眯了眯眼，杨戬身上的锁链应声而断。  
“去天神殿等着。”天尊开口命令。  
杨戬微微颔首，立即向外走去。  
“喂喂喂？凭什么放他走啊？”孙悟空震惊。  
“你来天界做什么？”天尊走到孙悟空跟前问道。  
不知出于什么心理，杨戬突然顿下脚步，听着监牢里的谈话声。  
他听到孙悟空嚣张的声音：“下界已无我战不胜之物，所以老子来天上玩玩。”  
“狂妄的蠢货。”杨戬在心里暗骂一句，拽步离开。

果然，再见时，杨戬一眼就看到了那傻猴子头上的金箍。  
活该。  
杨戬不想承认，之前他对这不着章法的家伙，还是有点莫名期待的。现在看来，匹夫罢了。  
而那匹夫似乎是忘了许多片段，只记得两人有过节，一见着他就嚷嚷着要打一架。  
打便打，这种人怕是只能用拳头教育。  
到最后两人互相牵制着，像连体婴儿一样扭缠在一起。  
“放开我！”  
“你先放开我！”  
“就不放！”  
“那就看谁先认输！”  
孙悟空眼珠咕噜噜一转，咧嘴扯出一个笑来，“我们先把腿松开，站起来行不行？躺在地上多难看？”  
杨戬想了想这样确实有失仪态，哼了一声表示同意。  
“嗯嗯，我先松，别耍赖啊。”孙悟空说着把腿卸了力，杨戬也随即放开他。  
“好好好，站起来……”孙悟空和杨戬相互牵制着上半身从地上起来，突然一抬膝朝杨戬胯下撞去。  
杨戬急忙躲闪，还是被生生撞了一下。再强悍的战神，命根子也是相当脆弱，杨戬当即脸色就变了。  
“死人脸，爽不爽啊？”孙悟空笑的得意，他昨天刚被阿紫那死丫头撞过，可特么疼了。虽然阴损了点，但是个好招，他才不介意娘不娘呢。  
杨戬看他笑得放肆，眼神一凛，趁他松懈抓着他的胳膊绕过头顶背到身后，孙悟空冷不防被拧住胳膊，急忙挣扎，可手在身后实在是使不上力气，被杨戬一撞腿窝跪倒在地上。  
“靠！杨戬你偷袭！”孙悟空气愤大骂，全不提刚刚自己用了什么阴损招数。  
杨戬一手钳着他两只手腕，另一只手抓着他后脖颈把他的脸按在地板上。  
“服不服？”  
“不服！”  
杨戬看他上半身被按在地上，屁股自然撅起来，想也没想亮出麒麟臂啪啪啪几巴掌扇上去，掌风都要把他的破衣服撕碎露出里面的棉花来。  
“服不服？”  
“不服！死也不服！姓杨的，有种放了我再打一场！”  
“那我就打到你服！”杨戬把他提溜起来扔出去，摆出姿态朝他勾勾手。  
孙悟空怒吼一声扑上来。

许久之后。  
“服不服？”杨戬按着孙悟空的手腕，骑在他腰上微微喘着气，头发有几缕凌乱的垂下。  
“不服！就是不服！你能拿我怎样？”孙悟空顶着个乌眼圈，腮帮子肿着，一笑疼得呲牙咧嘴。  
杨戬看着他一时头痛，这猴子怎么这么犟？莫非真得杀了他才行？不，没有听到他服软，就算杀了他也不解气。  
杨戬没有意识到自己向来最引以为豪的冷静正被猴子搅得一团乱，双商已经降低到和他鄙弃的家伙在同一水平，幼稚的像个小孩。  
“孙砸，没招儿了么？”猴子笑得猖狂，“你服个软，孙爷爷饶了你。”  
“现在是谁被压在下面？”  
孙悟空被他突然上线的麒麟臂捏的生疼，叫嚷道：“杨戬你没种！有本事放开我再打一场？”  
两人额头几乎相抵，怒目瞪着对方。呼哧呼哧的喘气声萦绕着，气氛忽然就变得微妙起来。  
“咚咚、咚咚……”  
猴子皱皱眉：“什么声音？”  
“二郎哥！”阿紫跑过来看着他们满脸惊讶，“你们……这是？”  
“阿紫……唔……”杨戬刚扭头看去，孙悟空就猛地挣起上半身，杨戬回头，英挺的鼻梁刚好撞在孙悟空比石头还硬的脑袋上。  
杨戬被他撞的捂着鼻子起身后退几步，指缝里冒出一丝殷红。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你活该哈哈哈哈哈……”  
杨戬怒瞪着他，一手捂着鼻子，另一只手杀气凝聚。  
阿紫见状，急忙抢在他前面跑到猴子跟前，跳起来给了猴子一个爆栗：“你能不能安分点！”  
“哇靠臭女人别以为我不敢打你！”孙悟空捂着头骂。  
“你打啊？你打我一下试试？”阿紫叉着腰趾高气昂。  
“你——”猴子伸出食指指着她，满脸无可奈何。  
杨戬看着他们吵闹，心里忽然有点不是滋味，手中杀气倏忽消散，脸上也恢复成平日的面无表情，转身离开。  
身后是两人幼稚的吵架声。

杨戬在人世历练了两百年，未少见那些个痴痴醉醉的有情人。他知道——他看见孙悟空那张狂自信的笑容，皓月般纯净明亮的眼神，圆圆的可爱的鼻头，倔强抿起的薄唇，顽强热烈的生命力时——胸腔里莫名的悸动代表什么。  
他知道，看见阿紫和孙悟空这两个同样干净幼稚的人相互吸引越来越亲密时，他心里的失落来自何处。  
他知道自己羡慕什么，想要什么。  
但他也知道，什么叫不可能。  
不可能的事，他不会去抗争。他抗争不过，这道理，几百年前天命就教过他了。  
他能料到，两个人的身份个性，走到最后，只能是敌人。朋友都做不长久的，更不用企望其他。  
果然，不久之后，他就被天尊叫去天神殿。  
“孙悟空，我怀疑他就是三百年前那魔头的石心所化，今日要试他一试。若真如此，你就去解决了他。”  
“是。”杨戬颔首。

 

天机塾的仙官领着一群实习神仙参观天机阁，孙悟空吹着口哨蹭到仙官身边，悄悄摸走了天机阁的钥匙，随手扔进卷帘的布兜里。  
杨戬看在眼里，默不作声。  
阿紫见猴子表情夸张就知道他又做了什么好事，拽住他一边逼问一边搜身。  
“我什么也没干啊。”孙悟空摊开手满脸无辜，“喂喂喂你摸哪儿啊。”  
阿紫红了脸掐他一把。  
杨戬黑着脸看他们打情骂俏，忍不住走过来将阿紫拉开，面对着孙悟空：“你最好别耍花样。”  
“呵，”孙悟空一挑眉，“我不惹你你倒来招惹我了？”  
“我会盯着你的。”  
“你变态？”孙悟空嫌弃的看他一眼，迈开步子朝门里走去。

最后参观的是天机仪。  
天尊让天机仪显出幻象，让他们看三百年前的花果山是怎样在天火和大雪之下变成死地。  
天尊说苍生，说慈悲，但天机仪显现出来却是惨叫和哭泣，是灾难和毁灭。  
天尊一边说一边盯着孙悟空，见他捂着红光大盛的心口，一脸痛苦的模样。  
是了。  
三百年前魔王的石心，就在眼前。  
天尊勾起一丝冷笑，继续激他：“花果山几十万妖魔，无一幸存。这是天命对罪人的惩罚，是洗涤，是重生！”  
“放屁！”  
一声怒喊传来，孙悟空在爆发的边缘冷静下来，看向声音传出的方向。  
“脱离了你的控制，就是罪人么？神不贪，为何容不得一点对其不敬?神不恶，为何要将地上千万生灵命运，握于手中？”阿紫含着泪控诉，“你们才是罪人！”  
“天道如此！”天尊大怒，因为女儿的过分单纯，更因为她的当众顶撞，“上天安排神明为万物掌管者，这是天命，谁都不可违逆！”  
“那若是天命要你杀死自己的孩子，你会下手吗？”  
“若是我的孩子违逆了天命，我会亲手将她处理掉。”天尊的声音不带一丝波澜。  
阿紫惨淡笑笑：“原来是这样……”  
孙悟空一声不响的走出天机阁。  
阿紫见他有异样，顾不得擦泪急忙追出去。  
天尊和杨戬对视一眼，杨戬会意，也跟了出去。  
他刚出去，就看见猴子一把甩开阿紫，怒喝了一声“滚”，便头也不回的走了，留下姑娘一人默默的原地流泪。  
——————  
空荡荡的结界桥上，出现一个鬼鬼祟祟的身影。  
孙悟空四周张望片刻，确定无人，迅速拿着钥匙走到天机阁的大门前。灵力汇聚，天机阁大门缓缓打开。  
孙悟空刚要进去，突然一道银光迎面冲来，孙悟空急忙偏头躲闪，同时暴退数丈远，抬头看着从门里缓缓走出的人。  
“杨戬。”孙悟空咬牙。  
“你偷进天机阁想做什么？”  
“关你……”孙悟空掣出金箍棒朝杨戬打来，兵器相撞发出清脆的鸣声，“屁事！”  
“你想破坏天机仪？”杨戬一边和他打一边陈述，“你想复仇，但你没这个本事！”  
“复仇！”孙悟空一棒将三尖两刃刀打开，狞笑一声，“我要毁了那东西，我要让天地万物的命运掌握在自己手中！”  
“天真！”杨戬有些恼怒，猴子又不是阿紫那般在温室里长大的花儿，竟也能单纯到这种程度？天机仪，不过是天道统治的象征，天神掌管万物的工具，若只是打破天机仪便能改天逆命，早几百年前他就这样做了。  
“少废话杨戬，我不想与你为敌，别挡我的路！”  
杨戬不再回话，这个火药桶似的猴子，没法交流只能打。

“阿紫，阿紫这地方不能乱闯啊！”  
阿紫慌张跑进来，后面跟着气喘吁吁的卷帘。  
“住手——猴子！二郎哥你们别打了！”  
阿紫见他们不听自己的喊叫，咬咬牙跑上剧烈晃动的结界桥。  
“阿紫别过去！”卷帘急忙上去拉她，“桥断了我们都会没命的！”  
杨戬一刀下来，孙悟空灵活避开，刀砍到桥上裂开一道巨缝。孙悟空将金箍棒变大朝杨戬砸过来，杨戬横起三尖两刃刀架住，脚下的桥板崩裂。  
“完了完了，桥要塌了！阿紫我们赶紧——阿紫！阿紫你别过去！”卷帘焦急地看着阿紫挣脱他朝僵持着的那两人跑去。  
“别打了，别打了！”阿紫一边喊一边跑过来。  
“你怎么——”杨戬震惊地看着她，还没有说话，脚下突然一轻。  
“完——蛋——了——”卷帘最后的惨叫声淹没在结界桥崩塌的巨响中。

掉下结界桥的人，会被结界吸收掉所有的力量，必死无疑。  
杨戬在混沌中，似乎听到一个很熟悉又很久远的声音。  
“二郎，我从不后悔爱上你父亲，我只是愧疚不能陪在你身边。”  
“不必救我，你斗不过他们的。”  
“只要你自己好好的，我就无所挂念了。”  
女人摸了摸他的头顶，脸上带着倔强的笑，看着天边：“你们到底是没有赢！”  
她最后看了杨戬一眼，转身飞入那座大山的裂缝之中。  
山石轰隆隆的合上，杨戬再没有见过他的母亲，一次也无。

一个高贵威严的女人来到他身边，牵起他的手，将他带到天界。在这里他遇见了一个和他年纪相仿的小女孩，她的眼睛那么干净，像一汪清泉里撒了星星。  
她喊他二郎哥，声音清脆好听。  
杨戬发誓要永远守护她。  
他对她百依百顺，有一次偷偷遛下界，去一个叫做花果山的地方玩。那地方真美啊，漫山遍野的奇花瑶草，珍禽异兽。  
他们还遇上一只机灵可爱的小猴子。  
他们偷偷溜回天界不久，花果山就被天尊下令以天火荡涤了。  
小姑娘哭的几乎要厥过去：“小猴子……二郎哥，小猴子它是不是也死了？我好没用，保护不了它……”  
杨戬看着她，不知道如何出言安慰。天命之前，他们都无力守护自己所爱的东西。  
“总有一天，我要改变这天规！”小姑娘含着泪发誓。

脑海中画面一转，他又看到初见时的孙悟空，大大亮亮的眼睛，圆圆的鼻头，倔强抿起的薄唇，难怪似曾相识……

杨戬不知道，一个人死之前，竟然可以想这么多事情。  
他没想过，原来死亡是一件这样轻松的事。  
彻底失去意识之前，他看见不远处孙悟空身上红光大盛。


	4. Chapter 4

一束强光刺在眼皮上，杨戬睁开沉重的眼皮，眨了眨眼，头顶是破碎架着的几根木头和稻草席子，正头顶的阳光从草席子破洞间漏下来。  
还活着。  
杨戬回想最后一刻发生的情景，他们大概是被猴子的石头心救了。  
稍微动了动，疼痛立刻爬满全身，杨戬挣扎着坐起来，推开压在身上的断木，环视四周，发现阿紫就躺在不远处。  
“阿紫！”杨戬急忙过去，检查一下没有大碍后松了一口气，将她抱紧怀里轻轻摇晃，“阿紫，醒醒……”  
阿紫没有反应，反倒是另一堆废墟里传来窸窸窣窣的声音。  
杨戬看过去，见孙悟空揉着头从废墟里坐起来，心里竟是有一瞬间的欣喜庆幸。  
孙悟空像刚睡醒一样眯着眼环视四周，看见杨戬时眼睛突然睁得滚圆。  
下一秒两个人就扭打在一起。  
杨戬一拳打过来，孙悟空横臂挡下，随手抄起一根断木朝杨戬砸去。  
砰！咣——乒乓——咣当——  
阿紫在一阵拆房子般的噪声中醒来，睁开眼，见杨戬和孙悟空像两只猛兽一样气喘吁吁地对峙着，一边提防对方一边悄悄揉着自己的痛处。  
铜皮铁骨用习惯了，猛然间失了仙力，有点受不住这么多疼。  
“我们都还活着？！”阿紫惊喜的喊道。  
“砰！”  
一块石头从窗户外丢进来，接着更多的石块砸进他们所处的破棚子里。  
怎么回事？三人跑出去，见外面围着一群破衣褴褛形容枯瘦的人。  
“打妖怪！打妖怪！”  
“我们不是妖怪！”阿紫喊道。  
“你们从天上掉下来，不是妖怪是什么？”一个男人喊，“大伙儿打死他们！”  
三人急忙施展法术，却毫无反应。  
眼看着那群人围了上来，孙悟空和杨戬急忙将阿紫护到身后摆出防御的姿态。  
“住手！！”  
一道声音从破棚子里传来，众人看过去，见卷帘迈着唱戏的武生般的步伐挺胸昂扬走来。  
“大胆！竟敢对天神无礼！”卷帘站在三人跟前面对着那群人。  
“你怎么在这儿？”阿紫问他。  
“我在这儿还不是你们害的！”卷帘回头给了他们一个白眼。  
“我们凭什么相信你们！”  
“我会仙术啊！”卷帘回过头来摆出一个金鸡独立的姿势，背后噼里啪啦地冒出火花来。  
这一下确实唬住了众人，他们正将信将疑间，天忽然变了色，一时间狂风大作阴云密布。正午的时间却像傍晚一样昏暗。  
“妖云来啦，大家快躲起来！”  
人们慌忙逃窜进屋子里。孙悟空困惑地和杨戬对视，什么妖云？  
下一刻他们就见识了，远处空地上一个跑得慢的人，被天上那黑云射下来的一团光点摄住，吸进云中消失不见。  
“快进屋！”  
几人急忙跟着人群藏进屋子里。  
“我的孩子！”一个女人突然爆发出撕心裂肺的哭喊声，“我的孩子还在外面！”  
“不能出去啊会没命的！”众人拦住他。  
孙悟空看看窗外，一个小孩在废墟中哭喊着。  
“猴子你去哪！”  
杨戬听见阿紫喊了一声，抬头见孙悟空从窗户跳了出去。  
天上的妖云又射出一团光，和孙悟空像比赛似的朝那孩子飞去。  
终于是孙悟空抢先抱住孩子，开始拼命往回跑。  
那团光紧追不舍，总算跑到门口，孙悟空把孩子往里一扔，“接着！”  
孩子被众人接下，孙悟空还未露出笑来，后背就被什么击中，身体开始不受控制的被拉离地面。  
“我靠——”孙悟空急忙扒住门框，可没有仙力的他根本无法与妖云的力量抗衡。  
眼看着手指被一根根扒开，孙悟空闭上眼，心想这回真他妈玩完了。  
脱离门框的一霎那，手腕突然被扯住，孙悟空睁开眼，见杨戬一手扒着门，一手正抓着他的手腕。  
“算了吧！”孙悟空朝他喊，“他力气太大了，你不用跟我一起死！”  
“闭嘴蠢猴子！”杨戬手臂上青筋暴起，艰难的骂他。  
眼看着杨戬也被拉离地面，孙悟空急了：“杨戬，放开我！”  
“闭嘴。”  
“让我来——”卷帘突然从人群中钻出来，举着一把和火药枪很相似的东西，瞄准妖云发射。几弹下去，妖云深处传出一声吼叫，丢下他们逃走了。  
杨戬和孙悟空摔下来，由于两人之前一上一下的位置，摔下来的时候孙悟空正好砸进杨戬怀里。  
两个都是身量长大的汉子，杨戬被他砸出一声闷哼，咬着牙看坐在他身上的猴子：“滚下去！”  
孙悟空急忙爬起来伸手拉他，“对不住哈对不住，你没事吧？”  
嬉皮笑脸的哪有半分愧疚感，杨戬瞪了他一眼，却没有拒绝伸过来的手。  
众人见他们击退了妖云，都围过来跪拜，口称神仙。  
原来这伙人是花果山当地的村民，花果山如今虽是穷山恶水，却也能养活几户人家。直到这妖云出现，吸光了水源，便开始从活人身上汲取水分。闹得人心惶惶。  
“我们不能坐以待毙，我们得把这妖云捉住！”孙悟空斗志昂扬道。  
“捉云？”众人惊叹。  
杨戬哼了一声，又开始犯蠢了。  
孙悟空不乐意了：“姓杨的你有意见就直说！”  
“没有法术，你怎么拿云捉月？”  
“对啊，云怎么能抓住呢？”众人议论纷纷。  
“那，你说怎么办？”猴子不服气。  
“攻云！”  
“切，有不同吗大哥？”  
“不同就是，”杨戬看着他，“我有计划，而某人只是异想天开。”  
猴子哽了一下，抻着脖子喊：“老子也有计划！”  
“哦，说来听听？”  
“我为什么要告诉你？”  
“那你就是没有。”  
“好，那我就说给你听！”  
“我不想听了。”  
“我一定要说给你听！”  
“不听！”  
阿紫看着杨戬捂着耳朵，猴子缠在他身上大喊大叫，简直像两个幼稚的小孩子，忍不住笑起来。  
还是头一次看见二郎哥这付模样呢。

杨戬和卷帘蹲在一起商量硝石枪的设计：“这个需要再轻一点，要方便携带，装弹快，容易瞄准，而且……”  
“卷帘原来你在这里啊！”猴子突然冒出来，拉起卷帘就走，“你再来帮我看看这个硝石炮，我觉得得改改。”  
“孙悟空！”杨戬叫住他，“你得分先来后到吧？”  
孙悟空把卷帘拉到身后，看着杨戬：“我的大炮才能抓住妖云，你那些垃圾根本派不上用场！”  
卷帘一听不乐意了：“喂喂喂怎么能说我的创作是垃圾呢？”  
“你哪里来的自信？”杨戬走过去抓住卷帘另一只手，“卷帘是我先请来的，要先帮我。”  
“姓杨的你别耽误功夫，卷帘跟我走!”  
“不准走！”  
卷帘被他们两个变态大力王拉来扯去，头都被晃晕了。  
“两位老大！两位大佬！”卷帘哀求，“不如你们先打一架，谁赢了就听谁的？”  
对这两个人简直是再好不过的建议了。  
两人立刻扔下卷帘打起来。  
不论过程怎样，也不说最后是谁打赢了谁，反正结果是卷帘跟着孙悟空走了。  
杨戬满脸无奈加郁闷的站在原地，看着那猴子嚣张的背影出神。  
忽然背后一阵风压过来，杨戬敏捷地回头准备攻击，见到偷袭者是个拿着扫把的老太太时，生生止住了动作，任由扫把劈头盖脸的打下来。  
“臭小子，叫你不回家！叫你干活偷懒！我打死你这个臭小子！”  
“你认错人了！”杨戬一边躲闪一边解释。  
“刘阿婆，您认错啦，这不是您家儿子。”路人急忙拦下老太太来。  
“胡说！这就是我家丰收！”  
“阿婆，我们去干活呢，您先回家做上饭吧，我们干完活就回家吃饭，啊！”一个村民哄着老太太回了家，转头跟杨戬解释，“神仙莫怪，这刘老太原本有个儿子，叫丰收。早些天被那妖云吸走了，刘老太神志不清，把你当成他儿子了。”  
杨戬摇摇头表示不介意。


	5. Chapter 5

主张攻云和主张抓云的两队人都在紧锣密鼓的准备着，总算在两天后万事俱备。不知那妖云是不是对这里有了忌惮，这两日也没有再出现。  
杨戬坐在吊桥上，看着下面猴子和阿紫肩并肩有说有笑。  
猴子给阿紫讲之前的花果山，讲漫山遍野的鲜花盛开是多么好看。  
讲着讲着难免伤感。  
阿紫安慰他：没关系，一切都会恢复从前的样子，花果山会再次开满鲜花的。  
孙悟空笑笑，抓起一把土，“你看这里，水源都被吸干了，连根野草都不长，怎么会开满鲜花？”  
忽然一个东西砸到孙悟空后脑勺上，孙悟空回头，见杨戬坐在吊桥上，想都不用想就知道是他砸的自己。  
“死人脸你想打架？”  
“蠢猴子，捡起来看看那是什么。”  
孙悟空皱着眉捡起砸他脑袋的布包，打开，看见里面装着不同的种子，有些他见过，有些没有。  
这是杨戬在人间游历两百年间，收集到的每个地方最好看的鲜花的种子。  
“这是花种？”孙悟空疑惑问他。  
“什么？这是花种吗二郎哥？”阿紫见杨戬点头，兴奋的拉着猴子，“我们快把它们种下，很快花果山就可以重新开满鲜花了！”  
孙悟空抬头看杨戬，后者哼了一声，从吊桥上站起来走开。  
——————————————  
那些鲜花，无论种在哪里都会盛放，唯独种在花果山，是长不出来的。杨戬回头看了那两个天真的人一眼，他们还在兴奋的挖坑培土。  
算了，能高兴一时是一时吧。  
杨戬正出神间，突然听到有人叫他。  
扭过头去，见是前两天拿扫帚打他的那个老太太。  
“丰收，快过来！”老太太急切的朝他着手，“过来！”  
杨戬犹豫片刻，走了过去。  
“娘这里有好东西给你，”老太太挎着一个篮子，掀开上面盖着的布，篮子里躺着鹅卵石。  
“来来来，这是你最喜欢吃的烤红薯了。”老太太笑的慈爱。  
杨戬犹豫了比片刻长一点的时间，把石头接过去假装咀嚼。要是让认识的人看见他这种宛如智障的行为，他就没脸面存活于世了。  
老太太一边用慈母的眼光看着他“吃红薯”，一边絮絮叨叨一些母亲们常说的唠叨话。  
这些话大多数子女听了都会心烦皱眉，可杨戬一点都不觉得厌烦，这些话他从来没有听过。  
杨戬没注意自己在这里坐了多久，直到猴子找到他，这才发觉窗外天已经暗了。  
“我们准备点火引妖云了，你藏在这里干什么？”  
老太太看看猴子，揪揪杨戬的衣服：“丰收啊，这丫头是谁家的？”  
猴子一头雾水。  
“他不是……”  
“哦，我知道了！”刘阿婆长呼一声打断他，“这不就是老张头家那丫头吗？”  
老太太把杨戬拉到一旁，以孙悟空完全能听清楚的声音对着杨戬“耳语”：“这丫头是黑了点，壮了点，嗓门粗了点，但长得还算标致，看着也能干活，你打算什么时候娶人家进门？”  
“他不是……”  
刘阿婆不再搭理他，走到孙悟空跟前：“丫头，叫啥名字？”  
孙悟空看杨戬，杨戬手指着门口，嘴型：“z-o-u——”  
“走？”孙悟空同样以嘴型问。  
杨戬点头。  
孙悟空粲然一笑，对着刘老太道：“俺叫翠花。”  
杨戬胸腔里一阵翻滚。  
“这名字真好听！”刘老太看着孙悟空满眼都是喜欢，“你这胭脂涂得可真好看，一看就是会打扮的。”  
孙悟空摸了摸脸上种花时抹上的的泥道子，笑笑娇羞道：“这是丰收哥送我的。  
杨戬给他气得喉头一甜。  
“没想到这小子那榆木脑袋还有开窍的时候？”刘老太欣慰的看着“儿子”。  
“我们还有事就先走了！”杨戬怕这家伙又说出什么让他气吐血的话来，急忙拎起孙悟空的后衣领往外拖。  
“这天都快黑了你们去哪啊？”老太太追出去，“晚上记得回来吃饭啊！”  
“丰收哥哈哈哈哈哈丰收哥你能不能放下人家?”猴子一边笑一边调侃他。  
“闭嘴，再叫打你。”  
“丰收哥，丰收哥，你想娶翠花吗？”  
“你就这么想嫁给我？”杨戬放下他，正色问。  
孙悟空被他突然的正经给弄的一愣。  
“嗯？”杨戬凑近他。  
咚咚、咚咚……  
“神经啊你！”孙悟空推开他拽步离开。  
————————————————  
明明两人还是敌人的立场，配合起来却无比默契。在杨戬攻云队的掩护下，孙悟空成功用硝石炮击中妖云，将它凝结成冰晶似的固体，落入事先准备好的大笼子中。  
天降甘霖。  
众人雀跃舞蹈，欢呼神仙万岁。  
“下雨了，我们种的那些花就能开了。”孙悟空圆圆亮亮的眼里满是喜悦。  
杨戬看着他，看着下面欢呼的村民，心里忽然升起一丝希望：或许真的有可能呢？  
“丰收啊，回家吃饭啦！”老太太有点“阴魂不散”，从人群中挤出来朝他们走来。  
“你娘来找你了，”猴子嬉笑，“我先走了！”  
胳膊突然被抓住，孙悟空回头，困惑的看着抓着自己胳膊的手。  
“你是儿媳妇，不跟我一起回去吗？”  
“谁是——”  
“翠花！”老太太一把揪住要跑的孙悟空，“走走走咱回家吃饭，娘给你们做了好吃的。”  
“诶诶诶、老太太咱刚认识，我还不是你儿媳妇呢。”他可没杨戬那么缺母爱，见个谁都想叫娘。  
“别急，别急，今晚睡了不就是了？”老太太笑的意味深长。  
孙悟空严重怀疑这老太太根本不是脑袋不清楚，而是杨戬找来耍他的群演。  
“我是男的！”孙悟空反手扯过老太太的手按在自己胸膛上，“你摸，平的。”  
杨戬翻了个白眼望天。  
老太太愣了愣，反应过来将他扯近了些，用周围人都能听到的分贝对他“悄悄”的说：“这么小可不够奶孩子，娘有祖传手法，让丰收多给你揉揉，就变大了。”  
孙悟空：“？？？？”  
——————————————

小茅屋里，油灯洒出一片昏暗的光。  
“丰收啊，这是娘给你煮的汤，大补。”刘老太把一碗冒着热气的汤端到杨戬面前。  
猴子左右望了望，“我的呢？”  
不是把我当儿媳妇么，这么偏心？  
老太太笑笑：“女人家不喝这个。”  
杨戬一口汤呛住，几乎把脸埋进了碗里，肩膀剧烈抖动。  
孙悟空在桌下狠狠地踢了他一脚。

沉默着吃了一会儿，刘老太忽然一放筷子：“对了还煮着粥呢！我去端一下。”  
说完就出去了，还顺手把门带上。  
“给我尝尝！”孙悟空一把抢过杨戬面前那碗汤，灌了一口，吧嗒吧嗒嘴，“味道怪怪的。”  
“给男人喝的。”杨戬一本正经道。  
“想打架是不是？”  
“在别人家里安分点。”  
“切。”

又过了很长一段时间。  
孙悟空把筷子当袖珍金箍棒拿在手里把玩：“你觉不觉得，那老太太离开很久了？”  
“嗯。”  
“我出去看看。”孙悟空拍拍吃撑了的肚皮，朝门口走去。  
过了几秒杨戬听到猴子说：“杨戬，门好像是给锁上了。”  
杨戬皱皱眉，走过去拽了两下，外面传来类似铁链晃动的声音。  
“刘阿婆？阿婆？娘？”杨戬喊了几声，听见有脚步声靠近，接着是老太太的声音：“怎么了？”  
“……门锁了。”  
“哦！我怕有人打搅你们睡觉。”  
“……”  
“你们快去睡吧，早点上床昂。”  
“喂……喂？！”杨戬拍了两下门没有回应，转身见猴子抢先占了房间里唯一的床。  
“没仙术，只能砸了门再出去。”猴子对上他质问的眼神，耸了耸肩，“人家请咱吃饭，你好意思就去砸。”  
见杨戬不吭声，孙悟空翻了个身，“那我睡了先，你随意。”  
过了几秒，杨戬立在床边，踹猴子屁股一脚，“滚到里面去。”  
————————

月上三更。  
孙悟空被热醒了。  
“杨戬你热不热。”  
杨戬心烦意乱，不想理他。  
“好热啊。”孙悟空翻来覆去，有意无意地踹了杨戬好几脚，几乎要把他挤下床去。  
“你给我安分一点！”  
杨戬耐心终于被磨光，低吼一声翻身压住乱动的猴子。  
一瞬间两个人都安静了。  
因为体位的原因，两人由于某种不可抗力变得蠢蠢欲动的某处在剧烈摩擦之后完全精神抖擞起来。  
尴尬的顶着对方。  
“诶？我一直没好意思说，原来你也是这样啊？”孙悟空笑笑，语气里可没有半点不好意思。  
杨戬心里的烦躁更上一层，他就算对猴子有点想法，也不至于睡一张床就发情吧？  
该死，肯定是那刘老太给的补药，专门给男人喝的，可不就是壮阳药吗。  
“做不做？”孙悟空撞了他一下。  
“做什么？”  
孙悟空翻个白眼，都这种情况了，还能干嘛？打架么？  
“上我，或者我上你。总不能憋着吧？你要是不想，那我就自己用手。虽说两个人更舒服些吧……”  
“你和别人做过？”杨戬声音里带上不易察觉的怒气。  
孙悟空像是听见了笑话：“我在妖魔界行走三百年，你说呢？又不是你们这些假正经的神仙……”猴子眼珠子转转，忽然像想到什么，“你该不会没弄过这事儿吧？”  
“你愿意和我做？”这句话杨戬问不出口，只好换种说法，“你和不相干的人，也能随意交合？”  
孙悟空一愣，依旧是笑脸：“怎么，你要是嫌我……”  
“做！”杨戬打断他。  
“好，”孙悟空笑嘻嘻的，手摸上杨戬腰带，“既然你没做过，让我来就好。放心，我会温柔一点……诶诶诶？”  
话没说完就被杨戬掀翻过去，裤子被扒下来。孙悟空脸埋在潮湿稻草气味的被褥里，听见身后杨戬说：“你受着些，我可不会温柔。”  
他在人间行走两百年，见识的东西，比孙悟空多得多。


	6. Chapter 6

捏住结实紧俏的臀瓣，有点肉，手感好的让人忍不住去用力揉捏。等孙悟空哼出声，杨戬才意识到自己下手的动作过于色情了。分开他两条腿，杨戬盯着紧紧缩在一起的嫩红肉穴，用手指戳一戳，太紧了勉强就能进一个指尖。这么小的地方，真能用来干那事？  
孙悟空也没看起来那么“放荡不羁”，隐秘部位肆无忌惮的暴露在别人面前多少会让他有些不自在，手肘支起上半身回头看那厮：“你到底会不会啊，不会就诶诶诶！！！！”  
下一秒孙悟空满脸惊恐的，眼睁睁的看着杨戬把他那天赋异禀的玩意儿捣进自己后面。  
刘阿婆在隔壁听着他们那边安静了一秒，接着传来一声极难听的嚎叫，咧咧嘴笑得露出仅剩的几颗牙，拍了拍墙，“翠花呀——别怕疼！头一遭儿都这样——你们小点声啊，别让人家笑话——”  
杨戬听见薄墙那边传来的喊声，额角跳了跳，拍了拍猴子撅着的屁股，“诶，孙悟空？”  
孙悟空吐出嘴里的破草席子，声线不稳还带着鼻音：“干你娘的……”  
杨戬一抖眉，又往深了一顶，猴子慌的急忙往后扒拉手大叫：“先别——我缓缓！等我缓缓劲儿……”  
听孙悟空声音真是疼惨了，杨戬冷着脸暂时变成个雕塑一动不动。猴子那圈肌肉箍得太紧，前戏没做够两个人都不舒服。  
孙悟空努力忽视后面撑裂了的感觉，一一手撑起身子，另一手摸到下面抓住自己疼的萎靡的物件抚慰几下，那小兄弟渐渐又抬起头来。  
“我就不该让你上……操……你不会也不虚心请教一下……”孙悟空喘息不匀，不分场合一本正经的埋怨，“你一会儿……哈……找我那一点，别一股脑的瞎捅……”  
杨戬没心思搭理他，他现在全部注意力都用在对抗自身欲望上了。  
注意力前面被吸引走大半，后边疼痛渐缓，杨戬也能感觉到那紧紧咬着他的小口放松了些，随着主人的动作一收一缩——  
还不如锁着他不动呢，阳物被火热的媚肉一下下嘬吸着，猴子屁股还不自觉的在他眼前扭来扭去，简直是不要命的挑逗。  
某雕塑几不可见的抖了抖，俯身贴着孙悟空压下去。感觉到体内凶器更深了些，孙悟空慌忙想抬手制止他，就被握住手背。  
杨戬的手包着他，掌心温度比他手背要高不少，孙悟空脑袋里突然一白。  
“快点。”杨戬说完，就带着他快速套弄起来。  
孙悟空反应过来恼怒大骂：“我操你——杨戬你有病……啊——老子他妈……呃……用你帮忙……有本事……啊……你直接给我啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
射了。  
猛然绞紧的甬道让杨戬倒吸一口凉气，怎么还更紧了？看看孙悟空短暂失神的表情，杨戬喉结上下动了动。  
“我等不了了。”  
低低的一句，孙悟空没有听到，下一刻就被狂风暴雨的操干逼出了哭腔。  
“你他妈慢……嗯啊啊啊……我不……操你……呃啊……”刚出精的身体敏感异常，摸一摸都是煎熬，更何况柔软的内部被猛烈的鞭挞着，“杨戬你个泼——呃呜……我操你……哈……别再……”  
一直填充着后面的巨大突然抽了出去，孙悟空被掀过来，杨戬看着他的模样，被泪水浸泡久了红肿的眼眶，满脸鼻涕眼泪口水，乳尖没有被玩，在粗粝的席子上也磨的不轻，布着细密汗珠的劲瘦躯体就像熟透了放肆散发着香味的菜肴，狼狈不堪又该死的性感。  
“杨戬……”孙悟空抽了抽鼻子，胸膛起伏着，看着他咧嘴一笑，“我就知道你他妈假正经，开了荤跟不要命似的……哈……呃——”  
腿突然被扯开，杨戬把他的大腿压在身体两侧，狠狠地楔进来。  
“得亏老子柔韧性好，否则还不得废唔……”孙悟空混混沌沌的只顾上吐槽这一句，嘴就被两片柔软堵住，身不由己的随着杨戬沉浮了。  
又干了半个时辰，孙悟空像是猛然清醒了些：“杨戬……哈……杨戬我快到了……”  
杨戬会意，手伸到下面握住他的性器开始快速套弄。  
“嗯…… ”孙悟空双手抓着他的肩臂指甲深陷。  
“要——”  
阳物跳了跳就要爆发，却被阻住了出口。  
孙悟空急了：“姓杨的你别总逼我骂你！”  
杨戬看着猴子气急败坏的样子，这家伙从天上到凡间，和他打了无数场架，很多次被他这样压在身下，可还没一次服过软。  
“孙悟空，你求求我。”杨戬一边加快撞击速度一边一本正经的谈判——他也快到了。  
“你有病……”孙悟空使劲掰他的手，“求你个吊啊！”  
“求我，我就放开你。”杨戬咬着牙商量。  
“杨戬，”孙悟空一把扯住杨戬的头发拉下来与自己对视，哭惨了的脸并没有多少威慑力，还在呲着牙努力扮狠，“要么你就……干死我……求你，做梦呃啊啊啊——”  
杨戬看着那双湿漉漉眼睛里，除了自己再无他物。  
浑身过电般的，猛然勒紧猴子灌进他身体深处。  
操。  
杨戬微微喘息着，在心里骂了一句脏话，难怪人们都沉迷此事。  
“软了就出去……”猴子在他身下无力的推了推，“压死我了。”  
沙哑的嗓音满含情欲，杨戬几乎是瞬间又来了感觉。  
感受到体内那物的变化，孙悟空脸色顿时一变。  
“还能再来一次么？”杨戬质疑的看着他。  
孙悟空对于自己被看轻相当不满，嗤笑一声：“换我在上边，还能再来十次。”  
“好。”杨戬立刻答应。  
“？？？”孙悟空还没来及疑问，就被掐着腰提起来。  
“卧槽我说的不是这样？！”

屋子里动静不小，刘老太在隔壁笑得露出漏风的牙，说不定啊马上就能抱孙子了。  
——————————————  
翌日清晨。  
门外锁链哗啦响了几声，随着门的打开，阳光和刘老太精神头倍儿棒的喊声一起传进屋子。  
“起床啦丰收，被窝里再热乎也不能贪懒啊！大伙都开始耕地准备种庄稼了！”  
杨戬黑着脸经过笑盈盈的刘老太，看都没看她一眼就出门了。  
“吃点东西再出门啊？”刘老太喊他。  
“阿婆，”孙悟空岔着腿从床上爬下来，“哪有洗澡的地方？”  
“东边山坳里有个大坑，昨天下雨应该是积了不少水……”  
“哦知道了。”孙悟空也立刻出了门。  
刘老太反应了一会儿，觉得哪里不对：“怎么还不改口叫娘啊？”  
————————————————  
总算是有了水源，村民们从陶罐子里拿出种子准备播种。大伙都忙着耕地抬水，忙的热火朝天。  
孙悟空和杨戬这两大劳动力自然是跑不开，就算没了仙力，这俩也能套上牛轭犁地用。  
饭点上，人们坐在地头歇息。阿紫和其他姑娘们也干了半日的活，过来给他们送完饭，也没心情和猴子玩闹，就回去歇着了。  
孙悟空刚吃完干粮，正坐在一块石头上喝水。杨戬走过去，递过去半截烤红薯。  
孙悟空抬眼看了看他，接过来嘟囔：“果然偏心。”  
“你还好么？”  
孙悟空啃着烤红薯，知道他是问昨夜的事，随口答，“没事，早不疼了。”  
看孙悟空这满不在乎的反应，杨戬一皱眉，说出来的话偏偏违着心意，“昨晚的事是个意外。”  
孙悟空噗嗤一笑，“我又没让你负责。”  
晃晃手里的烤红薯，“那这算补偿咯？行，行。”  
“孙悟空！”杨戬怒火腾的烧起，没忍住吼了一声，将周围人的目光引了过来。  
杨戬难得失态，孙悟空却一反常态没什么过激反应，慢条斯理的吃完红薯，舔了舔脏兮兮的手指，才抬眼正视他：“杨戬，你该不是看上我了吧？”  
杨戬语噎，自己的表现太明显了么？  
“我又不傻。”猴子说，“天上一天，凡间一年。我们现在能面对面有说有笑，只是因为那什么狗屁天尊还没有找着我们。”  
“但她早晚会找着的。”  
“到时候，你站在哪边？是维护你的天命，还是……呵。”  
孙悟空站起来，拍了拍身上的土，看着花果山的千里赤野。  
“杨戬，你清醒一些，我们一直都是敌人。”


	7. Chapter 7

杨戬以为自己想清楚了。

他和孙悟空是敌人，从来就是，一直就是。

猴子绝不可能向上天认输，他一日为天庭效力，他们就是追杀与被追杀的关系。

或许有短暂的欢愉，却不可能有长久的善终。

他决心放弃了。

但他看见孙悟空和阿紫围着同一条围巾，眼睛的距离只够看见彼此时，还是控制不住让指甲嵌进了掌心。

阿紫离开后，他几乎是发狂着将孙悟空拖进茅屋里扔到床上。

这猴子打见面起，就总能让他引以为傲的冷静一溃千里。

“我信天命，我也要你！是天命让我们纠缠不清的！”

“杨戬，没有你这样不讲理的。”猴子看着他笑，却没有拒绝他撕扯自己衣服的动作，“我发现你这人特别矛盾……唔嗯……”

杨戬放过他的唇，向下啃咬。

孙悟空望着头顶房梁上的蜘蛛网，喃喃道：“你看，你爹给人害死了，你娘被压在山下受罪，你和天庭本来就还是敌人，你还死心塌地的为他们卖命。再说吧，咱俩也是敌人，你还非得喜欢我，你说等以后开打了，你把我杀了或者我把你杀了，尴不尴尬……疼！”

“闭嘴！”杨戬狠狠地撞进去，本还想好心给他做做前戏，可这猴子嘴一闲下来，说出来的话句句往他心上扎。

“姓杨的你……啊……好好我闭嘴！你他妈轻点、轻点……”

猴子咬着嘴唇努力不让声音漏出来。

沉默着动了一阵。

杨戬看孙悟空脸上靡色渐深，下面也热情地缠着自己，哼唧声从咬不住的唇间跑出来。

不论是什么境地，不论和什么人，都可以这样肆无忌惮的投入么？怎么可以活的这么无所顾忌？

杨戬不停耸动的劲腰一顿。

孙悟空等了一会儿，困惑的睁眼看他。

“孙悟空，你会不会喜欢人的？”

这种时候问话简直就犯规吧！

孙悟空翻了个白眼，知道这傲娇晚期的人想问什么，放平日肯定会抓住了好好嘲笑一番，可现在拖着受罪的是他自己。

捞住杨戬的后颈扯下来怼着脸恶狠狠道：“老子要是没一点喜欢你能让你这么艹？要么赶紧动要么就给我呃啊～”

最后一个滚字消失在杨戬打了鸡血般狂风暴雨的鞭笞里。

杨戬压不下嘴角的弧度，听见孙悟空说有一点喜欢，他心里升腾出巨大的欣喜已经告诉他自己想要什么。

起码他知道眼下他想要什么。

孙悟空是今朝有酒今朝醉，而他怕也是存了侥幸的希望。

不到兵戈相对非得你死我活的时候，就先这么矛盾的过吧。

——————

漫天晶莹的雪花，天尊的降临在意料之中却又猝不及防。

就像你做着一个美梦，你知道这是梦，但你不愿醒来。这时有一巴掌把你扇醒，扯着你的领子让你回归现实。

有点残酷。

惨叫声在这片黑气缭绕的土地上空盘旋，几十户上百口人，一时间全变成冰冷的尸体。

有卷帘，有他们救下的那个小孩，还有脑袋糊涂的刘阿婆。

千疮百孔地躺在地上。

“他们早在你们到来那一天就该死了，违抗天命只能让他们的下场更痛苦。”天尊冰冷的眼神一一看过阿紫，杨戬，孙悟空。

“啊啊啊啊——”孙悟空怒吼着冲上去。

杨戬看着他的身体被密密麻麻的冰棱击中，穿透，猴子没有办法前进，只能发出仇恨的嘶吼声。

阿紫被锁在门里，撕心裂肺的哭喊着。

他闭上眼不忍看。

天尊却强迫他睁开：“杨戬，你看清了吗？”

天尊面无表情，却让人觉得她脸上挂着嘲讽和冷笑。

你看清了吗，不服天命就是这样的下场。

你看清了吗，你守护不了自己所爱的人。

你看清了吗。

杨戬走到天尊面前，垂首单膝跪下。

站起身，走到不肯倒下的猴子面前，一张手，三尖两刃刀嗡鸣一声飞来。

杨戬在孙悟空原来如此，果然如此的眼神中对着他的胸口刺了进去。

“不要——”阿紫哭厥过去。

三尖两刃刀在猴子胸腔里绞了一圈，一颗跳动的心脏从裂口处被挑出，落在地上不甘地跳动几下，变成毫无生气的石头。

孙悟空终于倒在地上。

——————

阿紫被锁在天神殿的偏殿里，到底是天尊的女儿，并没有受到什么严厉的惩罚。

阿紫没有给他好脸色看，她对这个从小仰慕的兄长很生气，很失望。

杨戬在尴尬到冰点的气氛中站了片刻，开口：“孙悟空锁在天机狱的最深层，他们对他用尽了所有刑法，可他还是没有死。”

没有死，却是生不如死。

————————————

天机阁最深处的监狱。

啪嗒、啪嗒……

脚步声由远及近。

“大人，这魔头刚用了刑，地上满是脏污，您别……”仙官在杨戬冰冷的眼神下噤了声，识相地让开路。

杨戬踏进刑房，浓烈的血腥味夹杂着皮肉烧焦的味道扑鼻而来。房间正中用粗重的铁链吊着一个人形，血从他身上各处的伤口不断流出，在脚边汇成一汪。

“孙悟空。”杨戬叫他，“你死了吗。”

猴子微微颤抖了一下，慢慢抬起头来，脸已经看不出原来模样了，混合着粘稠血液的口水一条条从破碎的嘴角滴下。

可那双眼睛却在乱发中越发亮的吓人。

杨戬踏着地上的污血和碎肉走过来，站在孙悟空跟前。

“石心已经被天尊取走，你现在的抗争，还有什么意义？”

孙悟空冷哼一声，声音破碎：“没了那三百年前魔头的石心……我依然是我孙悟空。向你们认输……呵，没门……”

杨戬咬紧牙关死死看着他，不说话，也不离开。

沉默片刻，孙悟空脸上的碎肉蠕动一下，似是在笑：“你这是什么表情？见我这样……心疼么？”

杨戬沉默着。

怎么会不心疼，他恨不得替他生受了这些难。

见他不吭声，孙悟空嗤笑一声：“我忘了，你们神仙和我一样，没有心的。”

杨戬忽然抬起头来，伸手抓住孙悟空的后脖颈吻了上去。

他吞下猴子的血，咸涩的，温热的，像一团火灼烧着喉咙。

孙悟空惊讶一瞬，却没有反抗，反而主动的配合他，舌头缠绵许久，从他嘴角滑出，慢慢舔过他的下巴，喉结，在杨戬光洁的皮肤上滑出一道粘糊糊淡红色的水痕。

杨戬闭上眼，手似是不自禁的环上那把伤痕累累的细腰，往下揉捏。

孙悟空被吊着很是费力，但还是专心的舔吻着他，舌尖滑到杨戬颈边，挑逗着跳动的动脉，时不时用犬牙轻轻磨蹭。

这种危险的刺激，放在平时杨戬早该硬了吧？

孙悟空心里笑笑，毫无预兆的獠牙全露朝那青筋咬去。

杨戬猛然睁开眼，偏头让那一对尖牙嵌进肩膀的肉里。

牢门外的天兵们一直悄悄看着里面的动静，见状急忙冲进来。

眼看着几把刀要一起砍到孙悟空身上，杨戬突然五指成爪刺进孙悟空还未愈合的胸膛中。

周围天兵被这个突发状况惊得愣在原地不知所措。

杨戬偏头在他耳边吻了一下，将肩膀从他嘴里挣开，同时把血淋淋的手从他胸腔抽出。

转身离开。

刚走出牢门，就看见慌张赶来的阿紫。

相对无言了几秒。

“你去劝劝他，”杨戬把血淋淋的手藏到身后，“让他放弃吧。”

“……花果山的天空其实是一片黑暗，在那儿看不见晚霞的！”阿紫哭着拔高了声音。

“是这样……原来是……这……样……”孙悟空眼里的光亮终于暗了下去，躯体像是禁不住烈焰灼烧的木头，快速破碎，化为火星在空中消散。

“这魔头终于死了！”神将们欢呼。

阿紫捂着脸瘫坐下来，晶莹的液体不断从她指间滚落。

与此同时，杨戬踏入天神殿。

天尊站在天机仪下，转过身来，对他说的第一句话是：“孙悟空死了。”

杨戬不答，垂着头不见表情。

“抬起头来。”

杨戬缓缓抬起头，依旧是面无表情，只是脸色在天尊的威压下愈发苍白。

天尊眼光像毒蛇般审视他一遭，察出了异样所在：“你的心呢？”

“神无情无欲，要那累赘做什么。”

“也好。”天尊赞许的看他一眼，“本尊这就助你开天眼，脱离肉身，成为真正的神。”

——————————

“师父。”猴子跪在白发老人面前。

“毁你花果山，诛你不死心，他们说这是天命。三百年，还是这样的结局，你还要继续抗争么？”

“无论是三百年，还是三千年、三万年，我都不会认输！”猴子眼中满是坚定。

“好，好。历经绝境却不生绝望，这才是你。悟空，你记住，一个自由的灵魂，比任何神明都要高贵。你真正的力量不在那颗石心上，只要你有永不服输的信念，就不能不死不灭。”

————————————

“你要把二郎哥变得和你一样吗！我不服！”阿紫将金莲狠狠地插在天机仪中，以自己微薄的力量与天尊相抗。

金莲被天尊一掌拍碎，阿紫被钳着脖子提起来扔到地上，奄奄一息。

天机仪再次运转。

猴子模样的孙悟空在天神殿外杀光了最后一个黑面的神将，踏进天神殿时，天机仪中的杨戬周身蓝光大盛。

孙悟空眯着眼看天机仪中那人形的轮廓，额头位置暴出一束强光。

一身白衣的杨戬从光团中走出，额上三道平行的疤痕已经变成一只威严的眼睛。

天尊万年不变的脸上露出一丝满意的笑来，总算是成功了。

脱去肉身的杨戬闭了眼睛，只留下能看破世间万物的天眼，无情无欲。

“二郎哥！二郎哥你醒醒！”阿紫趴在地上喊他，“杨戬，你睁开眼啊！你不记得我了吗！”

他已经全都放下了，留有凡念，是无法入圣的。

孙悟空端详片刻，举棒打来。杨戬迎上去，像初次见面那样，提起拳头对抗。

抬臂抗下万钧重的定海神珍，杨戬一拳打在孙悟空心口要害处。

咚咚、咚咚……

熟悉的强有力的砰击声从拳头传递过来，时间仿佛在一瞬间停止，无数画面打开阀门涌入脑海，杨戬皱紧眉头，缓缓睁开双眼。

入目是一张丑巴巴的猴子脸，带着狡黠的笑。

都想起来了。

在天机狱，他以手为刃剖开猴子的胸膛，在里面留下了东西。

他偏头吻住猴子的耳朵，悄声告诉他：蠢猴子，装死逃出去。

现在他的拳头挨着猴子心口，感受着里面熟悉的跳动。

原来他的心在猴子那里，契合的如此完美。

时间继续流动。

猴子被他一拳打飞出去，砸进天神殿的地板中。

杨戬转过身来，天尊满意的眼神一僵：“杨戬，你……”

“姓杨的，你真下得了手……”猴子从废墟中揉着脖子站起来。

“你们——”天尊怒道，“杨戬！违天逆命，只有死路一条！”

“那是你的天命，”杨戬直视着她，“不是我的。”

“少废话，你不打就让开！”猴子提起棒子越过他冲上去。

“啊——”天尊长啸一声，周身黑气爆发，不似天神，活像个九层炼狱爬出的修罗。

声音也变得恐怖粗重：“那就全部毁灭吧！”

一场大战，终是以天尊消亡时不甘的嘶吼告终。

“我们赢了！杨戬咱回花——”

孙悟空欣喜地扑过去，却被杨戬一挥兵器隔开。

不去看孙悟空质问的目光，杨戬转身对着天机仪：“天尊死了，可天道永远都不会灭，三界要运行有常，总得有执法者。”

孙悟空反应过来，冷笑一声：“所以我们还是敌人？”

“我们一直都是。从此以后，我是神，你是魔，我会永远追杀你。”

“好好好，”孙悟空将铁棒扛在肩头转过身去背对着他，“下次见面，我们都用尽全力吧。”

杨戬额上天眼缓缓闭合，面上无悲无喜。

花果山的花，能开了吧。

FIN

————————————

说一句最想说的话。

中二青年孙悟空：切，追杀就追杀咯还永远，那不就是只追不杀？杨戬你好好表个白能死啊？死闷骚，憋死你！

矛盾综合体杨戬：我信天命，我也要你。你的心在我这里，我的心在你身上，我们注定了一世纠缠。

傻白甜热血少女阿紫：喵喵喵？我是生是死还没说呢就ending了？woc我好歹也是女主不应该死在我的盖世英雄的怀里吗？？【看一眼窝在杨戬怀里的孙悟空】狗男男！

卷帘：我就是一个有万能口袋的小叮当。

天蓬：没有出场还被别人抢台词的天蓬帅哥抱走阿月表示不约。

天尊：滚！老娘都他妈死了！

丰收他娘：想抱孙子

后接番外


	8. 有病番外

对不起又是我哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

鉴于不论写什么梗，你们的注意力大多还是在丰收他娘身上。

本渣觉得很挫败。

所以这是一篇是来报复社会的。

天雷，没看过前章的请不要贸然点开。

看过的也不要贸然点开。

————————————————

掉粉系列之刘丰收与张翠花的乡村爱情

———生子篇

 

01.

 

天上一天，地下一年。

天尊找到他们之前，孙悟空和杨戬着实过了很长一段时间没羞没臊放荡不羁的种田生活。

刘阿婆在屋檐下补衣服，孙悟空回来，去水缸舀水喝。

“翠花啊，丰收咋没回来。”

“他还有一片地没种完，也快回来了。”

“哦。”老太太点头，“你们晚上还有没有办事儿啊？”

孙悟空一口水呛住，扔了水瓢拼命咳嗽。

不是这话题转的太快了吧？

重点是老太太为啥要关心这个啊？！

“还、还行。”

“那你这肚子咋就一直没动静啊？”

“因为我是男——”

“是不是丰收他不行啊？”

孙悟空话到嘴边咽了下去，点点头严肃地：“嗯，他不行。”

老太太忧心忡忡的：“我得给他找点药好好补补，他不行你们也不早跟娘说，这不是耽误我抱孙子么！”

孙悟空扶着水缸笑得快站不住。

 

02.

 

半夜。

“我不行么！孙悟空，我行不行？”

“哎呦你行你行……”

“那是谁不行！”

“我不行，我不行！”

“怀不上怪谁？”

“这不能怪我啊……好吧怪我！我错了错了错了……”

杨戬快气炸了，不知道这猴子又编什么鬼话，刘老太现在四处在村里打听壮阳药，说他家丰收“不行”。村民们淳朴，听说了也不觉得这事丢人，只是看杨戬的眼神一个个都带上了惋惜：这么个又俊又壮实的小年轻，怎么就不行呢。

“出去，涨的难受。”

“不。”杨戬半软的玩意儿在他体内捣了捣，“多留会儿，看看能不能怀上。”

“你有病啊……”孙悟空实在没精力反抗他，嘟哝了一句就昏睡过去。

 

03.

 

吃着吃着饭，孙悟空突然一推桌子站起来朝外跑去。

“呕——呕——”院子里传来呕吐声。

“翠花怎么了，你去看看。”刘老太道。

杨戬走出去，见孙悟空那架势是想要把心肝肺都吐出来，过去轻轻拍拍他的后背：“好点没？是不是又乱吃东西了？”

孙悟空红着眼圈站直身子，摆摆手，“没事儿，突然有点恶心，缓缓就好，进屋吧。”

片刻。

孙悟空又捂着嘴跑出来。

“呕——”

 

04.

 

“什么？？！！”孙悟空上一秒还虚弱的躺在床上，下一秒吼声就中气十足的能掀开房顶。

“祖宗保佑我老刘家有后了啊！”刘老太激动的老泪浑浊，“赵大夫，我送送您，顺便拿几副安胎的药。丰收啊，好好照顾你媳妇儿。”

屋子里只剩下杨戬和孙悟空。

“闹呢吧？”孙悟空怔怔的问杨戬。

寂静几秒之后杨戬才如梦初醒般：“啊？你说什么？”

 

05.

 

“猴子，这真是你和我二郎哥的小孩？”阿紫趴在床边摸孙悟空滚圆的肚皮。

“啊。”孙悟空靠着被褥啃着红薯，懒洋洋的回答。

几个月后，孙悟空肚皮像吹气球一样鼓起来，他们不得不接受了这个奇幻的事实。

“那你到时候咋生出来？”

孙悟空想了想：“……拉出来？”

“噫～”阿紫嫌弃的皱皱眉。

“阿紫，别吵他了。”杨戬从外面进来，撵走了阿紫，像扶着珍贵瓷器一样扶着孙悟空躺下，“你该歇会儿了。”

“我刚睡过。”孙悟空说着，还是很快合上了眼睛。

 

06.

 

“翠花啊，你咋也不见涨奶啊？”刘老太捏一捏孙悟空算不上雄伟的胸肌，“这孩子生下来没奶吃咋办？”

“我不是让丰收每天给你揉揉，咱这祖传长奶的手法，他到底给你揉了没呀？”

“翠花，来来娘给你找的方子，催奶的，别嫌苦昂！”

 

07.

 

“要生了要生了！”

杨戬在门外焦急的踱来踱去，听着里面猴子嗷嗷叫得渗人。

总算听见一声嘹亮的婴儿啼哭，杨戬悬着的心落下一半。

门开了，刘老太满脸欣喜地抱着一个襁褓出来：“丰收啊，快看看孩子跟你长的多像！哎呦呦可人儿的呀！奶奶真喜欢！”

杨戬再也撑不住平日的冰山脸，有些急切的将襁褓接过来，低头一看，差点没把包裹扔出去。

躺在柔软的破布里的，他的孩子，眨了眨黑溜溜的豆豆眼，吐了吐粉红色的小舌头，一开口：“嗷呜～”

这踏马不是哮天吗怎么会是他儿子！！

他和猴子生出来的再不济也得是猴子吧！为啥是狗！！！

“行啦行啦，抱起来没完啦！”刘老太把“孩子”从杨戬僵硬的怀里抢过来，“得送到他娘怀里喂奶啦！”

刘老太抱着孩子欢欢喜喜的进屋了，留下杨戬在风中凌乱着。

然后他听到屋子里孙悟空虚弱的吼声：“woc这踏马是个什么玩意儿？？？！”

 

08.

 

“啊啊啊啊——”

孙悟空大叫一声坐起来。

杨戬被他吵得醒过来。

“怎么了。”

“杨戬，我做了一个特别吓人的梦。”

“嗯。”

“我梦见我怀了你的孩子，结果生出来是你的狗！”

“嗯。”

“你听我讲啊！特别诡异，就……”

“我知道。”杨戬打断他。

“你知道？？”

半晌，猴子听见杨戬心有余悸的声音：“我也梦见了。”


	9. 奶味番外

之前说的幼稚园扒肉，强行关联正文换心梗，ooc，渣而无聊的一篇  
————————————————————  
杨小戬是天庭幼稚园中班的班长，还是每周小红花获得最多的优秀小朋友，经常代表班级参加一些外出表演和比赛。  
这天他刚刚从向阳花诗朗诵幼年赛回到学校，还没进教室，就听到里面传来乱哄哄的吵闹声。  
杨小戬小脸一皱，深感自己作为小班长肩上责任重大。他推开门，一个没见过的小孩站在讲台桌上，手里拿着拖把杆叫嚷，地上有坐着好几个小孩在哭，其他小朋友围着叽叽喳喳的吵闹。  
杨小戬拿着老师的教鞭敲敲黑板，所有小朋友立刻都安静下来。  
“吵什么！”  
小朋友们立刻七嘴八舌添油加醋地描述刚刚发生了什么。杨小戬在乱哄哄中艰难的分辨出一些信息：惹事的是新转来的同学叫孙小猴，因为大灵欺负小紫扯她的小辫，孙小猴就把大灵打哭了。  
“喂，你是谁？”孙小猴站在讲台桌上，居高临下拿拖把杆指着杨小戬。  
“我是班长杨小戬，”杨小戬抬头看着他，“回你的座位上坐好！”  
“我凭什么听你的？”孙小猴冲他吐舌头，“略略略，就不下去就不下去～”  
“我是班长，你就要听我的话！”  
“那我也要当班长！”  
“你不能！你下来！”第一次有人质疑他的权威还挑战他的职位，杨小戬很生气地去扯孙小猴。  
“我不下！”孙小猴一脚踹在杨小戬白嫩嫩的小手上。  
看热闹的小朋友们炸了锅。  
——————————————  
天尊老师赶到时，这俩已经抱在一起滚成了两个小泥人。  
老师急忙将两人扯开，一手拎着一个带去办公室。  
孙小猴顶着个乌眼青，杨小戬脸上几道子抓痕，被老师按在两个小凳子上训话。  
杨小戬阴沉着脸，他堂堂小班长，小红花榜第一蝉联得主，天庭幼稚园最优秀的小朋友，居然会有一天因为打架违纪而被老师按小板凳训话，耻辱！奇耻大辱！  
恨恨地看向罪魁祸首，孙小猴倒是满脸不在乎，也不听老师教育，低着头玩自己脖子上挂着的一个心形的小石头。  
天尊老师终于教育完了：“杨小戬你先回去吧，孙小猴被罚再坐一小时小板凳。”  
正嬉皮笑脸的孙小猴一愣：“？？？”  
杨小戬黑着小脸走出去了，身后是孙小猴的喊叫：“凭什么啊？他不用被罚吗？”  
————————————  
第二天，各有不甘的两人再次碰面。  
“喂，我们再来打一架！”孙小猴一见面就叫嚣，“你输了就把班长给我做！”  
杨小戬不理会他，默默的在小本本上记了一笔，等会儿告老师去。  
“你不敢和我打吗？”孙小猴推了他一把，“你打我呀？”  
“我不会和你打，我也不会把班长让给你！”杨小戬咬牙切齿的又在小本本上记一笔。  
孙小猴皱皱眉，忽然开口冲班里喊，“有个小孩他爸爸不要他，他妈妈也不要他，没人喜欢他，他叫杨小戬！”  
杨小戬捏皱了小本本，回头看孙小猴。  
孙小猴还在喊：“杨小戬，没人要！略略略，你来打我呀？”  
杨小戬忍不了了，扑过去一把抓住孙小猴的衣领，孙小猴急忙跳开，脖子上突然被什么一扯。  
杨小戬看着孙小猴脖上那根绳在自己手中迸断，心形的小玉石掉在地上碎成几瓣。  
“啊——”  
孙小猴喊叫一声，杨小戬还没反应过来，就见孙小猴呲牙咧嘴的扑上来。  
——————————————  
这次天尊老师费了更大的力气才把两人分开，孙小猴被警卫员天蓬夹在腋下张牙舞爪的挣扎，杨小戬沉着脸在一旁默默擦自己被咬出血印子的手臂。  
“这次又是怎么了？”天尊老师很生气。  
杨小戬不吭声。  
天尊老师问孙小猴，没想到这小孩突然哇的一声大哭起来。  
“我的石头心……呜……石头心……被他……呜……摔坏了……”孙小猴哭的都没气说话，蹦两个字就抽一下。  
“什么石头心？”天尊老师哭笑不得，不用想也知道是谁惹的事，可这惹祸的偏偏委屈的跟受了欺负似的。  
“我妈妈给我的……呜……”孙小猴新一波的泪潮又涌上来，“那是……呜……我妈妈留给我的……”孙小猴用小脏手抹眼泪，和的满脸泥。  
天尊老师只好哄着他说能修好，让天蓬先送他回去了。  
送走了一个，天尊一边给杨小戬清理伤口一边告诉他，孙小猴也没有爸爸妈妈，他比杨小戬还惨，都不知道自己妈妈是谁长什么样子。杨小戬听着，莫名心里就不恨他了。他想着孙小猴哭的鼻涕都流进嘴里的样子，红着鼻头红着眼眶，眼里蒙着雾睫毛上滴着露水，忽然心里还有点愧疚。  
还有点心疼，但他不知道那叫心疼，就是觉得很难受。  
——————————————  
“孙小猴！”  
孙小猴看了他一眼，不搭理。  
杨小戬跑到他面前摊开手掌，掌心里躺着个心形棉花糖。  
“赔给你。”杨小戬木着脸，他实在说不出对不起这三个字，可心里愧疚，只能找家里最像心的东西来弥补。  
“不要。”孙小猴咽了口唾沫，毅然决然地打掉他手里的糖，“吃完就没有了，我还是不会原谅你。”  
“那我就每天都给你买。”杨小戬取下背后的小书包打开，里面装了一罐心形棉花糖，“永远都吃不完，行不行？”


	10. 炖肉番外

代表着秩序和权利的上圣天尊灭亡，天庭秩序重新正常运行起来已是百年后的事了。  
这百年间，孙悟空召集不服神仙管束的妖魔，与天界展开了大大小小无数场战役。  
各有胜败。  
最近的一场仗，以天界军队被打得落花流水卷云逃去告停。  
各天将在凌霄殿上请罪领罚的同时，众妖魔正聚在花果山狂欢乱舞，庆祝胜利。  
————————————  
当晚，月明星稀。  
整个花果山浸泡在如水月光中，从白日里的争杀烟火中渐渐冷静下来。  
值班的妖兵又换了一茬，“怎么样，有情况吗？”“没有，那群鸟神仙被打的那么惨，怎么还敢来。”“还是警惕点好，神仙佬都诡计多端……”  
一阵风拂过，带着若有若无的檀香。  
————————————————  
水帘洞最深处是妖王孙悟空休息的地方，有时也做修行场用，轻易不许人打扰。  
石床上铺着一层不知什么异兽的皮毛，看起来柔软而温暖。孙悟空四仰八叉地躺在上面，怀里还半捞着一个空酒坛子——是他在庆功宴上喝醉了，被副将扛回来时抱着酒坛子不舍得撒手，副将没法，就让他抱着睡了。  
孙悟空抓一抓脸颊，吧嗒吧嗒嘴，像睡熟了的样子。  
近了，近了。  
孙悟空突然睁开眼，将手里的酒坛子朝空中砸去，同时整个人也从床上跳起来，丝毫不见睡意。  
砰、砰砰、  
孙悟空像是在和空气打架，但又分明传来肉体撞击的声音。  
打了几回合的样子，孙悟空一把将那团空气按在床上，咧嘴一笑：“你输了，还不现形！”  
白光闪过，孙悟空骑在一人腰上，双手钳着他的手腕。  
不是别人，正是多年的死对头，二郎杨戬。  
杨戬身处敌营又被制住，却丝毫不显慌乱，笑着看他：“你何时发觉我来了？”  
“你那一身狗味，隔多远都能闻见。”孙悟空翻个白眼，“大半夜鬼鬼祟祟来我花果山做什么？”  
杨戬一用力将两人位置对调，变成他卡在孙悟空双腿间的姿势：“显而易见。”  
————————————————  
接吻的啧啧水声在洞内回荡，放大。杨戬掐着他的下巴将两人嘴唇分开，看着亲个嘴就已经完全进入状态的猴子：“孙悟空，你想我么？”  
“想……个屁。”像是吃东西没吃够，孙悟空追上他的唇又啃咬/嘬/吸一顿，“杨二郎，这才不过百年没见，你就转了性了？”孙悟空吃吃笑着，“还想不想的，这么肉麻。”  
杨戬一愣，百年未见？  
也对，天上一天，地上一年。  
——————————————————  
天神的面子丢不得。所以，上圣天尊不是被猴子打死的，而是因走火入魔自行消亡。二郎杨戬阻止了妖猴扰乱天庭，记头功，封显圣真君，干的是和上圣天尊差不多的活儿。  
天庭秩序重建是项大工程，杨戬日理万机，整日里需要批改的文书堆成小山。忙的焦头烂额，说实话是没有闲工夫想什么的。  
直至前几天，太白金星送来御旨，玉帝遣他去讨伐花果山妖王孙悟空。  
孙悟空。  
三个字卷携着汹涌的记忆和感触在胸腔里翻滚。  
他再也无意去看那些枯燥的文书，闭上眼，那人的音容笑貌，喜怒哀乐，如此清晰。  
多久没见了，一百天？恍若隔世似的。  
杨戬看着案上摊开的御旨，眼里只能看见孙悟空三个字。  
孙悟空，那双大大亮亮的眼睛，带点粉圆圆的可爱的鼻头，倔强抿起的薄唇，又白又锋利的小尖牙。  
那个咋咋呼呼热血中二的傻猴子，那个勾引着他极尽风骚的妖精，又纯又浪，勾人而不自知。  
他长久故意不去触碰的一个阀门，不小心被打开，汹涌爆发，再也阻拦不住。  
——————————————————————  
他百日未见孙悟空就按耐不住来找他，孙悟空百年未见他，一见面却是不咸不淡的态度，杨戬想着着实是有些不平衡，含着孙悟空的乳尖就用力咬了一口。孙悟空正爽着，没防备一声痛呼脱口而出，手也毫不留情地扯紧杨戬头发。  
杨戬皱眉，吐出那朱果低斥他：“松开。”  
孙悟空听话地松开手，指间几根发丝飘落。  
“不是你说的，你是神，我是魔……呼……你要永远追杀我……”孙悟空喘着气道。  
“嗯。”杨戬解着他的腰带。  
“那你现在是在做什么，天神大人？”妖王抓住他的手腕，笑嘻嘻问。  
从杨戬的角度，可以看到他敞开的胸膛上两颗沾了口水亮晶晶的乳珠，微张着喘息的嘴，隐隐约约的鲜红舌尖，有些湿润的邪气的妖瞳。  
“少废话。”杨戬抓住他硬的流水的阳物撸了几把，沾上些粘液就往猴子身后探去。  
“呃～啊……”火热媚肉立刻缠紧了。  
“别浪。”杨戬青筋一跳，空着的手在他臀上甩一巴掌，他难得想给猴子好好做做前戏，再叫恐怕要把持不住。  
猴子哼唧一声，他这不是为了烘托气氛嘛，真没劲。  
不叫就不叫咯。  
沉默一会儿也有点尴尬，孙悟空抱着大腿，望着洞顶的钟乳石：“巨灵神给我败了……三太子哪吒也、也被我打伤了，四大天王……嗯……李靖……下一个就该派你来了吧？”  
“嗯，我接到命令，明日讨伐花果山。”杨戬看孙悟空嗤笑一声，问他，“你笑什么？”  
“那就还是我赢咯，你舍得再把我抓上天一回？”孙悟空一脸洋洋得意。  
小人得志的样子实在是欠揍。  
扩张的手指猛然抽出，孙悟空一声惊呼被翻过身去趴在床上。  
猴子扭过脸来，眼睁睁看着杨戬把粗壮阳物掼进自己体内。  
“嗯——”孙悟空长长的哼一声，杨戬看不见他的表情——又痛又爽。  
——————————————————  
杨戬把他的细腰捞起来，跪趴的姿势。挺腰撞击的同时掐着孙悟空往自己胯下按，每次都入的极深，快感也是难以言喻的，猴子爽的受不住，手往前扒着要逃，交合处挤出来的粘液在两人之间沾染的一塌糊涂。  
——————————————————  
不一会儿猴子被干丢一次，一瞬间肠肉绞得杨戬几乎动弹不得，便停下来让他缓缓劲儿。  
猴子跟溺水似的，缓了一会儿身子还止不住微微痉挛着，“杨戬……你有没有发现，花、花果山，变好看了些？”孙悟空带着浓浓的鼻音，不用看杨戬都知道让那张脸一定是涕泗横流的。  
“是。”好看多了，比起百年前，他们掉落人间失去法力那时，现在的花果山真是好看太多了。  
“花果山开的第一朵花，是你给我的花种。”孙悟空忽然扭过头来看他，眼睛水汪汪亮晶晶的：“杨戬，你要不要留下来？我山上一直缺个压寨夫人呢。”  
回答他的是杨戬突然而猛烈的撞击。  
“杨戬你……啊啊啊慢点……你是不是想……哈……废了我好明天不能上阵打你？……呃、捅穿了！！”  
“变猴子。”杨戬撞他一下。  
“呃啊……你还、好这口？”孙悟空红着眼圈笑他，毛发瞬间爬满光洁等我皮肤，声音也变得粗砺起来，“变这样，我怕你受不住。”  
“别说我欺负你就行。”  
“嘶……艹、少嚣张……等等……”  
——————————————————  
完事儿后。  
“喂，真不考虑啊，下来跟我联手，横行三界嘛。”孙悟空靠在他怀里问。  
“天地间总得有掌管秩序的人……”  
“又来了又来了！”孙悟空打断他，“得得得，就说还是敌人呗。你是神，我是魔，你要除尽妖魔。”  
“不是所有妖魔都像你这么……傻。”杨戬叹口气，“来投奔你那些妖怪，你为他们的命运斗争，你可知他们所图是什么？”  
“什么？”  
“有的是不服天命，有的是为了找你做靠山好为非作歹，还有的……”杨戬皱皱眉不说了。  
“还有什么？”  
“你那个鞍前马后的副将，他图什么，你一点都察觉不到？”  
“你偷窥我？”孙悟空一副看变态的表情看着杨戬。  
这怎么能叫偷窥呢。  
这是防着自己头上长草原。  
杨戬指指自己额上天眼，又点了点孙悟空的心口，“这里装着什么，我都能看见。”  
“操！你把这破玩意儿留在我这里就是为了监视我啊？”孙悟空满脸挫败加失望，假意去挖自己的胸口，“我不要了，你把我的心换回来！！”  
杨戬抓住他的手，看着他：“血肉早就融在一起，现在想分开，迟了。”  
命数早已纠缠在一起，现在想分开，迟了。  
孙悟空看着他温柔说出这句话，一时有些呆愣。  
紧接着他听见那厮说：“歇够了么？日出之前我要赶回去，赶紧再来一次。”  
孙悟空：“？？？”


End file.
